mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildlife Valley
Wildlife Valley '''is the first course of the hack SM64 Last Impact and one of the first two stages that Mario can access from the start of the game. After defeating the initial two Prickly Piranha Plants during the opening cutscene, head past the gazebo towards a grassy path. There is a sign warning Mario not to touch a certain white and Fuzzy enemy within the stage. Wildlife Valley is a small swampy nature preserve. Besides a couple of wooden platforms, bridges, and a hut, everything natural is untouched. Mario starts in the middle of the valley, surrounded by a couple of big Wigglers. In front of him is a Giant Tree, which can be entered, as well as a patch of swamp. To the right of the start leads to a couple of floating mushroom platforms as well as Windy Bridges. To the left, past some tall wooden platforms leading to a high mountain, is another patch of swamp as well as some huts. This level introduces a couple of its custom enemies and new mechanics that are unique to this hack. New enemies include the Fuzzy, a white puff which makes Mario "dizzy" when touched, a normal Wiggler, that can only be defeated by jumping on its head, and the Tap-Tap, a walking ball of spikes that can not be touched. All the stars must also be collected in interesting and innovative ways, which makes Wildlife Valley a great stage to open the hack with. '''Levels Star 1: Touch Fuzzy Get Dizzy Mario must cross a windy bridge while avoiding the new Fuzzy enemy. When Mario enters the stage, cross the bridge to the right of him. Jump up the tall cliffs, passing the red coin star spawn, and reaching the very top where the bridges are. There is a sign which warns Mario that the bridges do indeed, have a strong wind. There are also a couple of Fuzzys which, if hit, which cause Mario to go into an altered state which not only makes everything multicolored, but alters Mario's movement (especially in the air!). If you do get hit, just duck, as the wind will not effect you, and it will wear off quickly. Falling does not kill Mario, as a strong upwards draft will save him. At the end of the bridge is the first star of the hack. Star 2: Li'L Rabbit Lost This Rabbit is more trapped than lost. Mario must defeat the new Tap-Tap enemy to release it from its prison. Head in the opposite direction of the bridge, and past the tall wooden platforms to reach a swampy circle and a hut. On the far side there is a small nest containing two big MIPs. They will tell Mario that their child has put into a jail cell by the Tap-Taps and one has a key. The same enemy always has the key. It is one of the ones next to the jail cell (not the one diretly in front of it). In order to get it though, Mario must lure the enemy into the swamp in the middle. Tap-Taps can not be touched or moved with any attack, so Mario must make them walk into it by themselves. That is more difficult that it seems since they walk away once Mario himself is in the swamp. The easiest way to do it is to just stand on the very edge and let them hit you, and they will follow. Once Mario grabs the key, the cell will open and a small cutscene showing the child running back to its parents will occur. Afterwards, head to the parents and they will give Mario a star. Star 3: Go up the Giant Tree Mario must climb the Giant Tree in the center of the stage. Locate the plant and enter the giant passage on its trunk. Note that the passages in this game can be entered and exited at any time, and Mario keeps all coins and red coin, which is useful since there are plenty of yellow coins in the tree. Once in it Mario must cross a bunch of wooden platforms and a couple of mushroom to reach the star at the top. Star 4: Find the Lonely Momoki There is a single Momoki left in the valley who has a star. In order to get the star from it, Mario must play a simple game of tag. The Momoki is located behind the giant tree. Get near it and it will ask to play. Once it starts running, simple run into it (jump dives and long jumps work to catch up) and it will surrender the star. Star 5: Floaty Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered on top of wooden platforms. You most likely would notice these on the way to Star 1, since Mario must have passed through this area to get to the windy bridges. Six of the coins are on top of platforms which are separated by cloud platforms. These platforms slightly sink when stood on, but never fall or get too low. There are also Fuzzys, but if Mario gets hit, all he needs to do is stand still until the state wears off. Other than the coins on the platforms, there is one of the bottom of them, and one of the rock which is the only way to reach the platforms. Star 6: Float Through the Sky Mario must use Floaty Fluffs to reach the top of the hut. Head to the path of Wooden platforms in front of the start, and climb to the very top of them. At the top of the grey cliff is a singular Fuzzy as well as an out of place Dandelion. If Mario heads to this flower and punches it, it will release a couple of Floaty Fluffs. Mario can grab the tails of them to take them across to the other side, where the star is located. Enemies * Goomba * Wiggler * Prickly Piranha Plant * Fuzzy * Tap-Tap Trivia * The Title for Star 1 directly references the Yoshi Island level (1-7) with the same name, where the Fuzzy enemy is also introduced. Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Swamp Category:Music-Super Mario Bros Category:Location